Pranks R Us
by Brandi Karma
Summary: What happens When one Prank Turns into another causing a chain reaction? Basicaly This... and then something gets broke. This was written by me and my friend at 2am so don't blame us blame suger and caffiene! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days. It was meant to be an innocent little joke but things were about to spin outta control. Neona, Sydney and Brandi lived with the Gundam Pilots. It was hard to the boys they loved get hurt during their missions but it was a week like this that mad it fun…and aggravating. It all started when Duo decided that it would be a good idea to add a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce into Brandi's omelet. Yes and seeing as how Brandi hated anything to do with spicy foods, revenge had to be sought.

"You fucking…Asshole…I'm going too….Fucking…kill… you!" Brandi screamed at the rapidly disappearing Duo ass she chugged a pitcher full of water down to douse the horrible burning sensation. Her best friend Neona was rolling on the floor crying from laughing so hard. Heero was simply giving the Blue haired girl a strange look as he had never had to experience Tabasco sauce.

"That" Gasp "Was the" gasp "funniest thing" gasp "thing that" gasp "he could" gasp "do to you." Neona was desperately trying to stop laughing as her friend gave her a death glare while Quatre filled another pitcher for her. By the time she had finally stopped chugging water Neo had got her laughter under control and was helping Brandi to come up with an evil plan to get Duo back. They had gone up to Brandi and Neo's adjoining room, connected via a bathroom, to plan.

"What can we do to get back at him? I swear to god that boy deserves to have his braid cut off for this." Brandi Fumed as she glared at the ceiling from her perch on the bed.

"How about just making it really difficult to brush out before his shower

? I mean… gel dries fast when it sits out right?" Brandi sat up and looked at the red haired girl. She was standing in the bathroom doorway holding Xtra Hold gel.

"That's amazing! With his crazy hair obsession and not being able to take a shower till his hair is brushed out, that's perfect."

"I was going for a bunch of Viagra or Laxatives but he loves his hair more." Neona said simply with an evil grin. "But how are you going to pull it off?" Brandi thought for a moment before replying.

"Remember that episode of Teen Titians? The one with Beast-Boy and the oil Balloon?"

"Haha yeah I hope she remebered to changed that oil every 300 miles"

"Well I think an awesome Gel Balloon should do the trick. Can I use you sling shot?"

"But Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Remember that episode of Teen Titians? The one with Beast-Boy and the oil Balloon?"_

_"Haha yeah I hope she remebered to changed that oil every 300 miles"_

_"Well I think an awesome Gel Balloon should do the trick. Can I use you sling shot?"_

_"But Of course."_

Half an hour later the trap was set and waiting for its victim. Neo ran to the door and called Duo in.

"Duo can you come help me I wanna cut my hair." She walked back in the house and clutched onto her ankle length hair. Just after Neona had made it to her place beside Brandi on the stairs Trowa followed closely by Quatre walked in at set off the trap. Before either girl could warn the snap of the slingshot elastic sounded and Trowa's arms flew up to his face. Quatre ducked behind Trowa as the balloon hit and sprayed Trowa with gel. The gel balloon had a lot of forced and had caused Trowa's hair to be slicked back as Neona revealed the obvious.

"Oh My God! He's NOT a Cyclops!" There was a minute of science as he glared at her. "I mean….. It WAS ALL BRANDI'S FAULT!" Then ran away. Just then Dup walked in sporting a large pair of garden sheers.

"Where's Neo?" He asked with a large grin. Duo had always been jealous of Neona's hair cuz she was the only person he had met with longer hair then him. "I thought she wanted me to help her with her hair…"

"Don't you dare Maxwell!" Neo screamed from up stairs. Trowa glared at Brandi as she slowly stood up and backed away up the stairs. As she retreated she could hear Duo talking to Trowa.

"That's a new look for you Trow- Oh My God Your not a Cyclops!"

After lunch most of the gang had gathered in the Game room for a round of Darkwatch on the X-Box's over X-box live. Every time someone died they had to take a shot of alcohol. It wasn't a very fair match because the g-boys had A LOT of experience in virtual simulation so a shooting game was cake for them. Brandi and neo were VERY drunk within 15 minuets. Sydney came home from work about an hour later only to find the guys have a grand old time with two VERY piss drunk ladies. Neona was surrounded by empty tequila bottles and was playing with the last little bit in her current bottle. Brandi was surrounded by Hypnotic bottles and a few Corona's. Both would randomly stare at the blank screen yell "Oh My God you died you have to Drunk!" And the other would gladly comply. The guys were watching them getting a great kick out of it.

Duo tried to sneak up behind Neona and chop off her hair with the garden sheers, that had been forgotten earlier, but Neona in her drunken happiness choose that exact time to swing her bottle up over her shoulder yelling something about Halloween. The fist holding the neck of the bottle smashed into Duo's face knocking him unconscious. Neona didn't even notice.

"Okay that's enough! What is wrong with you guys? There is a REASON that these two are not allowed to go to bars! And now I not only have to deal with these two in the morning but now I have to deal with Duo having a concussion too!" Sydney fumed starting to pick up some of the empty bottles. "And are me and Quat…"

"Lets go streaking!" Neo screamed interrupting Sydney. Duo and Heero, the only two boys left in the room, looked at the girls as they both took off there shirts. Trowa walked into the room.

"I thought she was in the shower…" Trowa said slowly pointing at the bra clad Brandi. Suddenly a series of loud bangs followed by a simple pop and Wu-Fie screaming bloody murder. They all glanced at one and other before rushing, tripping in the girl's case, up the stairs. They turned toward the direction of the bath room just in time to see the door fly open and a but naked Chang rush out still screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I thought she was in the shower…" Trowa said slowly pointing at the bra clad Brandi. Suddenly a series of loud bangs followed by a simple pop and Wu-Fie screaming bloody murder. They all glanced at one and other before rushing, tripping in the girl's case, up the stairs. They turned toward the direction of the bath room just in time to see the door fly open and a but naked Chang rush out still screaming._

"Oh my god he NAKED!" Neona screamed slamming her hands to her face but peaking stealthy though her fingers.

"Are you naturally that small. Cuz like wow I didn't know that was possible on a grown man. You know they have pills and stuff to help you out with that." Brandi walked up to him pointing down and looking all serious. Neo burst out laughing then passed out on the floor dead asleep. The Brandi ran over to her and started shaking her violently.

"You bitch! You died and you were supposed to go streaking with me how dare you!" Then she stopped shaking her and burst into tears and ended up passing out on her.

The next morning was a disaster and Trowa and Heero got called away on a mission so they didn't have to listen to two hung over girls while and Duo complained about his head. Sydney had managed to escape for work at 2:00 and left Chang to deal with them cuz Quatre was at a meeting. Duo slept his headache away most of the day while the girls complained about everything and kept NOT making it to the bathroom. Around 7:30 Heero and Trowa got home exhausted from there mission. Both went up stairs saying only muffled good nights to the few people downstairs.

Upstairs, Trowa went and flopped into bed instead of taking his usual fast shower. But Heero followed his usual routine of taking his dear sweet time in the shower before passing out. After his long steamy shower Heero, clad only in a towel, opened the door and stepped out just as a bucket full of thickening hot glue poured onto his head and sliding over his torso. Chang stepped around the corner And paled. He was about to stammer an apology when a gun shot hit the wall just slightly left of his head. How the hell Heero had a gun hidden in that towel we'll never know (A/N: But we all want too). Instead Chang took off running leaving a very pissed off Heero to take ANOTHER shower and work out all of the glue from his hair and off his body.


End file.
